Best Friend to Boyfriend
by shaytastic
Summary: Tris and Tobias have been best friends since they were fetuses, or thats what they were told. Now Tobias needs Tris more than ever, girls just can't take the hint that he's not interested. So he and Tris become a fake couple until the end of their senior year, but will their friendship be lost in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction so I'm not exactly sure what the hell I'm doing. (I do not own divergent) enjoy :)**

* * *

I rushed down the hallway towards the cafeteria, it was taco Tuesday, and tacos were the only food that the school made that were actually editable. I saw Tobias in the corner of my eye talking to Cindy, I would've stop to say hi, but there were tacos to be eaten. Just as i passed by them Tobias grabbed my arm and swung his arm around my shoulders.

"As you can see Cindy, Tris is actually my girlfriend."

I tried to struggle out of his grip, but he held me firmly under his arm, he looked pleased with himself as if he came up with the best excuse ever to not only decline this date, but all the others that will come. There were only two flaws to his plan, one, no one in their right mind would buy it and two, i wasn't going to play along. I tried to loosen his grip my pinching his hip, but it doesn't work. I had almost forgotten that Cindy was still there, standing in front of us. She had a look on her face that said, do you really think i'm stupid? And, she wasn't, Cindy, although a cheerleader and a blonde was nowhere near stupid. Granted i was also a cheerleader and a blonde so i was bias. I rolled my eyes and tried to deny it but Tobias cutes me off. "I know it's hard to believe given that we are best friends, but its true, we spent the long weekend together and it just happened." Cindy looked between the two of us before turning away and walking down the hall as if nothing had happened. When she was far enough away i punched Tobias in arm, it made my hand sting like a bitch. Damn him and his muscles.

"What the actual fuck?" I hissed.

"Sorry, I just had to get her off my back."

"Her and every other girl in the whole school, you think people aren't going to hear about this? And what about me? Cole was so close to asking me out! And you just fucked it up!" I huffed as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Look I'm sorry, we'll pretend for a few months when things die down we can break up." He put quotation marks around break up. "Plus after that i can use the excuse that I'm too heart broken to date anyone at the moment which will take us right up to graduation." He grinned, he really did have everything planned out.

"Fine, I'll go along with your little plan. But i have to be the one that breaks up with you and," I paused for dramatic effect. "You have to pay for our post gym sessions smoothies or no deal."

A low chuckle rumbles out of him and he puts his arm around me once again, it wasn't to display that we were dating, it was just something that we did normally. We had to convince the whole school that we weren't dating during freshman and sophomore year, and now we had to do the opposite, its funny how things took a turn in your senior year.

"I can't believe you made me miss Taco Tuesday!" I threw my napkin at him.

"I'm sorry! I'll buy you some after school." He laughed.

"What took you guys so long anyways?" Christina asked.

"Cindy asked Tobias out and he told her i was his girlfriend." I explained.

Silence, totally and complete silence came across our table. "But you guys aren't actually dating, right?" Will asked to confirm.

"We're not, and i'm trusting the four of you to keep it a secret, or i'm going to rip all of your heads off." Tobias cut in.

They all nodded not needing more of an explanation, Tobias was popular, well granted we were all popular. I just didn't like using the word, it made us seem conceited. But Christina and i were both on the cheer team and Zeke, Uriah, Will and Tobias were all on the football team. It was just Tobias was a girl magnet, they were drawn to his muscles, humour, intelligence, and probably eyes, he had amazing eyes. After lunch we all went to our classes, and after school Tobias ended up in my room 'studying' for our history exam.

"Would you stop throwing those damn wrappers at me and crack open the text book?" I snapped. He kept his promise and bought me Taco Bell on our way home from school. I leaned against my wall peering up at the picture of him and I. It was taken when we were seven, he had these huge glasses when we were kids, I called him Four up until we were thirteen and he got contacts, that day was a sad day. I still called him four sometimes, just to piss him off. After school he took off his contacts and wore these large framed glasses, like right now.

"Hey Four, what do you think will be on the test?" I smiled.

Tobias scowled and pushed his glasses up, but doesn't reply. We sit on my floor with our notes scattered on the floor for a couple of hours. "Okay, I'm done." He saids flipping his book closed. I peer up from my textbook and smile, "Same, i'm sick and tired of history."

I walked over to where he was siting and placed my head on his shoulder, it relaxed me since I was nervous as ever. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. "You know, pretend girlfriend, boyfriend thing won't be that hard. We already act like we're dating as it is." I laughed.

He stiffed up, "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

I unwrapped myself so that i could look him in the eyes, "Of course it doesn't. I don't want this act to get in the way of your friendship. Nothing is going to change between us, you understand? And if it does I am stopping this, ASAP. I can't lose my best friend."

Tobias grinned widely and hugged me, I couldn't lose him, and i wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god guys, i can't believe people are actually reading what I'm writing. Thank you so much for those who commented and favourite my story :) I made this chapter a little bit longer and mostly from Tobias' pov but it's also from Tris' as well. Enjoy. (I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT) **

* * *

**TOBAIS POV**

The next day when i arrive at school i hear people looking at me and mumble something to their friends. I hide my smile and walk towards Tris' locker. "Have you heard the rumours?" I asked.

She looked up from the history book in her locker and sighed. "Yea, and at the moment I don't really care."

I placed my hand on her back, "You'll do fine, we studied for hours yesterday. Plus you're amazing at history." I reassured her the best i could. There were only two things Tris got nervous about, tests, and when she had to cheer. Having both on the same day? Not good. "Here i got something for you." I pulled out package of Reese's Peanut Cups out of my bag.

Tris took the package and smiled, we both took a cup and made a toast. "Heres to not failing the test." She said.

"And heres to a good game." I added.

We both inhaled the chocolate and walked towards our history class.

(LINE BREAK)

During lunch i caught some people looking over towards our table and whisper, i smiled and looked over to Tris who was trying to figure out what her burger was made of. "I think its horse." She stated.

"It's probably penguin." Uriah said.

Tris narrowed her eyes and pushed her tray away and returned my gaze. "What?"

"Rumours are starting, its working." I smiled.

Rolling her eyes she said, "I know, two girls during gym asked me if it was true." She got up to throw away her half eaten burger and i noticed boys turning around their seats to look at her. Despite what she believed Tris wasn't unattractive. Her thin legs poked out of the pair of shorts she wore along with my football jersey which she tied up to show her stomach. The jersey would have hit her mid thigh other words, the number four is displayed on the front as well as the back with Dauntless written just on top with black lettering but the jersey itself was red.

"You know, you should eat something. We have to cheer after school so you won't have time to grab anything." Christina said.

"I'll eat after the game, the horse-penguin burger made me lose my appetite." Tris insisted.

"Fine, but you better eat something." I warned her.

"I will! Jesus, this isn't like junior year guys!"

I cringed remembering back to when Tris had stopped eating for a couple of months. Her douche bag of a boyfriend at the time had called her fat repeatedly making her become more underweight than she originally was. Lets just said i put them in his place. After that I ate every meal with her until she was back to a reasonable weight and made sure that she ate regularly.

"I know, but I'm still worried." Christina admitted.

Tris' face fell, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's not your fault, it was the ass hat's fault." I said placing my hand on her knee.

She smiles lightly and squeezes my hand from under the table.

(LINE BREAK)

"Tobias, is it true? Are you and Tris really dating?" Kyle asked as we changed for the game.

"Yup."

"Man, you're so lucky. Tris is so hot!" He exclaimed. Serval guys in the locker room nodded. I had to remind myself to act pissed off, since usually I don't give a damn.

"Yea, and she's mine." I scowled.

I heard Zeke's laugh behind me and i shot him a look. As we jogged onto the field I see Tris standing on the sidelines with Christina. Her long blonde hair tied into a pony tail and her black and red uniform showed off more skin than she would have liked. I smiled to myself before getting into position.

(LINE BREAK) (I'm sorry for all the line breaks)

"You guys did suck a great job!" Christina yelled giving Will a hug. Tris laughed beside me and grabbed a fry from my plate.

"It was a really close game." Tris added.

"Yup! But Tobias over here scored a touch down and BAM! We killed Erudite, fuck them and their well thought out plays." Zeke threw up his arms.

Everyone laughed but the staff from the diner looked pissed off. "We should lower our voices before we get kicked out." i suggested.

Tris grabbed another fry from my plate and smiled innocently when i pinched her thigh. Just then I heard Cindy's voice from the door, her and a group of girls walk into the diner. I felt Tris shift uncomfortably beside me, I put my arm around her and she leans her head onto my shoulders. Cindy looked over to our table and rolled her eyes before siting down at a booth across the diner.

"Do you think she's buying it?" Tris asked.

"I'm buying it, and i know that its fake." Uriah said.

Tris giggled and leaned more into me. I tightly my grip on her and we stay like that until we leave. I drove Tris home before returning home myself, the moment i stepped into the house i heard my dad shouting. "Tobias! Where the hell were you?"

"My game, remember? I told you about it yesterday."

My dad was red in the face and the smell of alcohol emitted from his breath, "Don't you dare talk back to me, boy!" He screamed and backhanded me in my face. I held my face with my hand and narrow my eyes. "You son of a bitch, you have no respect for your father!" He slammed me into the wall. "The next time you disrespect me again it will be much worst." He spat and stumbled up the stairs. I closed my eyes and leaned back onto the wall. After a moment I went and took a shower, I didn't know if i was crying or not. Tears and water mixed together to make it almost unrecognizable. I clenched my teeth and slammed my fist into the shower walls as i sobbed in the only place where he couldn't hear me.

**TRIS POV**

Caleb walks into my room after i finish changing for bed. "Do you know how to knock?" I asked annoyed.

"Sorry." He said.

"What do you want?"

"The university pamphlets, do you have them?"

I rolled my eyes and handed him the pile from my nightstand. "Did you find anything you liked?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, probably going to stay in Chicago." I told him. Caleb and I, despite only being eleven months apart had nothing in common, he went to Erudite High School. (The school we just destroyed at the game) Which was a smarty pants school where everyone wore sweater vest, i on the other hand attended Dauntless High School. The school known for drugs, violence, sex, parties, and i absolutely loved it.

Caleb frowned, "You have so much potential, Beatrice."

"It's Tris, not Beatrice." I snapped, "And can you leave now? I'm kind of busy."

Sighing he left my room. Just as my door closed my cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Tris." Tobias sobbed.

"Oh jesus, what happened?" I mentally slapped myself, there were only one reason Tobias would be crying. Rage burned within me. Tobias tried to slow his breathing and stop crying. "Toby, you don't need to be strong around me." I whispered, and the crying started again, this time much harder and louder. All i wanted to do was drive over to his house and kick Marcus' ass, I let him cry until he finally stopped.

"I'm sorry, Tris."

"No, its not your fault. I understand." I told him.

"I'm sure you have better things to do then listen to me cry." He said.

"Theres nothing else i would rather be doing." I assured him.

I couldn't see him, but i knew that he was smiling, "I love you Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, i know my grammar and spelling aren't perfect for the last two chapters but that's because i wrote them pretty late at night and couldn't be bothered editing them. I tried my best to edit this chapter though :) Once again thank you sooooo much for all the love and the criticism. (I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT) enjoy. :) **

* * *

**Tris POV**

The next day i woke up at eleven and noticed that I had fallen asleep on the phone with Tobias. I heard him snoring on the other end so I let him sleep a while longer before waking him up. "Tobias." I said.

"mhmm?"

"We fell asleep on the phone. I got to go." I yawned.

"Bye." He mumbled and the line went silent.

After i brushed my teeth i rushed downstairs for breakfast… actually i think it was late enough for brunch. I saw my mom and dad siting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Morning." I said grabbing a glass and some apple juice.

"Good morning Beatrice." My mom smiled, she liked to smile a lot. "Are you doing anything today?"

"I don't know, i think i'm going to the mall with Christina and gym with Tobias." I shrugged. "What about you guys?"

"We are planning the charity run today." My dad answered, my parents were really selfless. Never really worrying about themselves, always donating and planning events to help others. It was most likely because both my parents grew up with almost nothing and now we had more than we needed. My dad had a government job and my mom worked in publishing.

"Sounds fun, when you need volunteers to run sign me up." I informed them.

"Thank you Beatrice." My mom beamed and went back to her crossword.

(LINE BREAK)

"Come on Tris, you could look amazing in this." Christina held up a pair of heels.

"No."

She pouted, "Please, they're so cute."

"Then you get them." I said and go back to looking at the converses, there were a pair of white high tops that i wanted.

"You have enough sneakers!"

"But i don't have theses ones." I smiled holding them up. We soon leave the store, me with my converses and Christina with an annoyed look on her face.

"You're not fun to shop with." She huffed.

"Then why do you always insist on dragging me to the mall?" I complained.

"Because! Maybe if we go shopping enough you'll start buying girly things!"

"I am never going to buy a skirt, if that's what you're trying to get at." I rolled my eyes.

"No fun." She mumbled under her breath and went into another store. I looked over the clothes in the store and there were some pieces that i would wear, like a navy blue crop top, and a leather vest, I decided to buy them both. When we leave the store I heard someone call my name, turning back i saw the one person that i never wanted to see again. Peter.

**Tobias POV**

"Tris, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She mumbled and started a new rep.

"If you go too fast you're going to pull a muscle." I informed her but all i get is an annoyed look.

"Seriously Tris, what's wrong?"

She placed the weights down and sighed, "I saw Peter at the mall today."

Annoyance flickered in me. "What did he want?"

"A second chance." She shrugged.

"Did you say yes?" I growled.

"Of course not! I'm not stupid, i don't even know why i dated him in the first place." She shouted defensively.

"Sorry, but really. Just hearing his name made me annoyed."

"Try actually seeing him."

I smiled, "How's his nose?"

"Better, but it still looks broken." She laughed. When i found out what the bastard had been doing to Tris I taught him a lesson that he would never forget. I grinned and told her to give me fifty push ups.

(line break)

I grab both our smoothies and bring them to the table where Tris is sitting while playing with her phone.

"Here you go." I said.

She looks up at the cup and frowned, "I forgot to tell you I just wanted a small."

"Are you kidding me? You always finish the medium and you even take some of mine." I teased.

"I'm just not hungry."

I started to become worried, Tris was always hungry after working out. She could eat a horse normally but could eat two horses after the gym. Frowning I took out my phone and texted Christina.

**What happened at the mall today? -T**

Christina texted back after a few minutes: **Peter just came out of fucking no where and asked Tris to forgive him! It was so stupid! Then when she told him to leave her alone, he fucking called her fat and a whore! I wanted to text you right away but my phone died and Tris wouldn't let me use hers to tell you! Is Tris okay? -C **

I had to check myself about a million times while reading the paragraph that Christina sent me. I glanced back up at Tris, who was still on her phone and not drinking.

"Tris." I began, "I know."

"You know what?" She asked confused.

"I know what happened at the mall, Christina told me." I sighed. When i don't get a reply i tried again, "You know he's wrong right? You're not fat, you're no where near it. I've met twelve year olds that weight more than you do."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" She gave a shaky laugh.

"Yes, because fuck what Peter says." I sneered "You're absolutely beautiful, he's just pissed off that he lost such an amazing girl"

"You're my best friend, you're suppose to think that I'm beautiful." She whispered.

"That's where you're wrong, I don't think that you're beautiful, I know you are you."

A smile broke across Tris' face, i took her hand into mine and gave it a light squeeze. "You're beautiful." I said again.

(Line break)

"shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Tris shouted while clinging onto my arm. We sat on the couch watching some horror movie we found on Netflix. "DON'T GO INTO THE ROOM WITH THE BANGING SOUND! YOU DUMBASS!"

"Tris, they can't hear you." I laughed and grabbed another piece of pizza.

She continues to hide her face in my side and peak at the tv occasionally. I laughed when she screamed again. When the movie was over we sat and talked, It was always natural with Tris. Nothing seemed forced or pushed, everything was just right. She listened, she understood, and she cared. Tris never treated me like a kicked puppy, tippy toeing around me as if i would break any second. I loved that about her.

"You could call social services." She suggested.

I shook my head, "I'll just stick it out this year, and the second graduation comes along I'm leaving and never turning back."

Tris shifted, "Where are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure, maybe California or New York." I answered.

"I see." She smiled lightly.

"Where are you going?"

"Probably going to stay in Chicago." She shrugged.

"But why? Tris, you're so smart, you could get into Stanford or any college you wanted."

Shrugging she said, "We'll see."

We spend the rest of the night in Tris' living room watching movies until her parents arrive home.

"Hello Tobias." Her mom smiled.

"Hey, ." I greeted.

"How was your day?" She asked us

"Fine, we mostly sat here and ate pizza." Tris said.

"Well, that sounds like fun. Is Tobias staying over tonight?"

"If that's okay with you." I said.

"It's fine, just don't stay up too late." She beamed.

"No promises." Tris laughed and got up to go upstairs. I follow swiftly behind her and closed her bedroom door. "I think i have some of your clothes here." She stated and started rummaging through her drawers. In a few minutes she held up a pair of grey sweat pants and red and black school shirt. I grabbed them and headed towards the bathroom down the hall to change and remove my contacts. When i finished I see Caleb standing outside glaring at me.

"What got your panties in a twist?" I smirked.

"Are you sleeping in Beatrice's room today?"

"Yes, your parents let me. We've been having sleepovers since we were six." I reminded him.

He took a step closer to me, "If you hurt her I'll—"

"You'll what?" I laughed, "Caleb I could kick your ass from her to Florida without breaking a sweat." I head down the hall towards Tris' room but turn back for one last message, "I would never hurt Tris, you might not believe this but we're on the same side here."

"Who were you talking to?" She asked when i returned to her room.

"Your brother."

"Ugh, what did he say now?" She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing important, now come on, lets do sleep over stuff."

"Like what? Do you want me to braid your hair?" She giggled. I swung over my shoulder and threw her into bed and lay beside her. Tris, who was still laughing took my hand in hers and held them out so we both could see.

"I remember when my hands use to be bigger than yours." She smiled.

"Yea, and then i turned fourteen."

"Crazy man, I missed being taller than you. Now i can't call you shrimp." She pouted.

"You can still call me Four." i said pushing up my glasses.

"It's not the same, you almost never wear your glasses."

"Sorry." I laughed.

She turned so that she could look into my eyes, her grey blue eyes softened when she spoke, "Whenever you wear your glasses you remind me of when we were twelve, and you were such a skinny dork that would get picked on all the time." She sighed. "I miss those days."

I bopped her nose, "That's not very nice."

"But you were so cute! And I never had to share you with any other girls." She pouted.

"You still don't have to share me, I haven't dated anyone since i was sixteen." I reminded her. "I'm all yours Trissy."

With a smile she pulled me closer, "Good." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating enough D: school has just been crazy. I'll probably only be able to update once or if i'm lucky, twice a week. I'm sorry. (I do not own divergent) Enjoy. :) **

* * *

**TOBIAS POV**

"Give me ten more." I told Tris as she was doing pushups. She groaned loudly and did what i said.

"You suck, you know that?"

"Hey, you're the one that wanted me to be your trainer." I smiled.

"A regrettable choice." She muttered.

"If didn't help you, you would have never gotten those abs." I said pointing to her shown stomach.

She shoved me, "Whatever." Tris took off towards the dance studio to practice her cheer while i went to the weight room.

"Did you see that blond chick?" I heard someone whispered.

"The one in the black sports bra?" Another one asked.

"Yea, isn't she hot?"

"I guess, but she's a little to skinny."

I rolled my eyes and put in my earphones to block out the two idiots, there was a little flicker of angry in my chest. I didn't know what it was, boys checked out Tris all the time, it never bothered me before. I chose to ignore it and continued with my workout.

(line break)

Tris and I sing to a song that is playing on the radio as i drive her home.

"It's such a god awful song! But it's so catchy." Tris laughed.

"I know." I smiled and pulled into her driveway.

"Your sure you don't want to come in?" She asked.

"Yea, i got a shit load of homework anyway." I told her.

"Fine, but call me, okay?"

"Yes dear." I grinned.

Tris reached over to smack me before heading into her house. On my drive home i cranked up my music and started regretting not taking Tris' offer when i see my dad's car parked in the driveway. I took a couple of deep breaths before getting out of my car and heading inside.

"Tobias!" My dad greets me with a slap on the back and a wide grin. I tensed at his touch, i peered into the living room where i saw a woman in a grey pant suit and figured it was someone from his work.

"Hello father." I smiled.

"Tobias, this is Julia. She is my partner at work as well as helping me plan the run for cancer." My dad informed.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded.

"You too, your father has spoken very well of you." She beamed.

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes, "That is kind of him."

"Well Tobias, i think you should get to your room and start on your homework." He suggested with a light pushed towards the stairs. I saw the message in his eyes, 'go up stairs or else.' I said my good-byes and fled to my room.

(line break)

"I don't get question number twelve." I told Tris as i scribbled down a formula.

"I just skipped it, it's a stupid question anyways." She said.

"Fuck math." I said and threw down my pencil. I put my phone off speak and held it to my ear.

"Come on Tobias, it's not that hard." She laughed.

"I'm too brain dead to do it now. I'll just finish the rest tomorrow." I said.

"Oh, do you want to finish it at my place?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm going to hang out with Zeke, but I'll probably be there around five."

"Sounds good. Want to stay for dinner?"

"No, it's fine."

"Fine, but my mom's making pasta. You're missing out."

"I think I'll live." I smiled.

"Shit, my phone is running out of battery. Skype me." She said before hanging up.

I grabbed my laptop from my desk and brought it over to my bed and called her. When she picked up i see her siting on her bed wearing a baggy shirt and hangs over her shoulder and a pair of shorts. I didn't understand why, but my heart skipped a beat.

"Hi." She smiled.

"H-hhhii." I stammered looking red in the face.

"Are you okay? You look red." She asked, worried.

"I'm fine. It's just the camera." I told her.

Tris seemed to buy it because she shrugged her shoulders, we talked late into the night and i fell asleep to the most peaceful noise, Tris' breathing.

(Line break)

"What do you think Shauna would like?" Zeke asked as we browsed through the girl's section of the store.

"The hell I'd know."

Zeke narrowed his eyes at me, "You're supposed to be helping me."

"You should have asked Christina to help. She's an expert in what girls like."

"Not Tris?" He smirked.

"Please, she's as hopeless as we are." I rolled my eyes.

"How is she anyway?" He asked.

"She's fine. She's eating, which is good."

"Are you sure she isn't— you know." He mimed it.

"No, Tris would never. She promised me she wouldn't." I scowled.

"Man, Tris is my friend too. If she has an eating disorder it's a chance that when she eats she throws up after. Promises or not." He replied.

"No, we don't break each others promises." I shook my head.

"Awww, isn't that sweet." Zeke punched my arm.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"I still can't believe you two haven't hook up yet."

"Why?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Cause, you two are different sides to the same coin. You've been best friends since forever, usually that ends up in one of you liking the other." He pointed out.

"Well we don't, i love Tris. But not like that."

"Whatever man." Zeke smiled and went back to the rack of dresses in front of him. When he finally picks something out we went to the food court to eat. I chewed on my burger and thought back to when Tris and I were skyping, and how i felt something I've never felt before.

"Hey Zeke—" I started, I told him what had happened last night. When i was done a huge smiled spread across his face.

"Man, you're not going to like this." He smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, i think you probably like Tris."

"I don't."

"You love Tris?" He grinned.

"I do, but not in that way. It's something different." I snapped.

"You're in denial."

"I am not, i just know that i don't like Tris."

"We'll see." He smirked and i punched in.

(line break… so many line breaks man)

"Is there something wrong Tobias?" Tris asked.

"No, i'm fine." I muttered looking into my textbook. Fuck Zeke and his stupid assumptions, now i couldn't look at Tris or talk to her normally.

"Tobias—" She whispered.

"I'm fine!" I shouted.

Tris fell back, her grey blue eyes rounded with fear. I clenched my hands into fist, digging my nails into the palms of my hand. I feel a light touch take them from my lap and slow unclenched them.

"I'm sorry." Tris said.

"I'm just like him." I whispered.

"No, you're not. You're nothing like that basted." Tris growled.

"Tris, I shouted at you. For not good reason, I was just— just—" I stammered.

"I pushed you to talk when you didn't want to." She lightly smiled. "Do you remember when i was still dating Peter? And, you and i were

in the food court and i didn't want to eat?"

I nodded.

"Remember when you tried to ask me why i wasn't eating and i got fed up and poured your drink onto you?"

"Yea." My lips turned up.

"Am i like Marcus?" She asked.

"You're nothing like him."

"You see, if i can pour a drink on your head and not be your father, then you can shout at me and not be him." Tris squeezed my hand and smiled.

"Why do you never fail at making me feel better?" I gave a shaky laugh.

"God given talent?" She shrugged.

I glanced back to Tris' eyes, i felt my pain being lifted and replaced by something else. My hear heated faster, my breath got caught in my throat. What the hell was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Two updates in one week :D So there's a really good chance that i might be able to update tomorrow or some time during the weekend. I don't have a crap load of homework or any test coming up, so yea. Thank you to all that reviewed, favorited and followed my story. I still can't believe that people actually enjoy what i write. Thank you so much! (I do not own divergent) Enjoy :) **

* * *

**TRIS POV**

"If you don't eat I'm going to kick your ass." Christina snapped as we lined up for lunch.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a small salad, "Happy?"

Christina narrowed her eyes and plopped a carton of milk and an apple onto my tray. "Now i am."

"I'm not hungry." I sighed.

"I don't care, you're eating lunch." She scolded.

"Fine, whatever." We went up to pay for our food, upon returning to the table I heard Uriah saying, "I think i should ask her out."

"Ask who out?" I asked, taking my place beside Tobias.

"Marlene." Uriah smiled.

"You should, i hear her talking about you in the locker room before the games." I told him.

"REALLY?" His eyes light up with excitement.

"No."

Zeke burst out laughing beside Uriah and groaned when his brother punched him in the side. "Not cool, Tris."

"You should still ask her out, I heard she likes you. She's just not public about it." I assured him.

"Your sure?"

"Positive." I grinned.

"How should i ask her out?" He asked.

"Using your voice, and like words would work." I said chewing on my salad.

"You're mean." Uriah pouted.

The whole table laughed and we changed the topic, i block out the conversation and focus on my tray. I count the amount of calories i would be eating, too many. I placed my hand over my thigh and saw that my thigh was larger. I looked back at my half eaten tray of food and I'm prepared to chuck it against the wall.

"Is everything okay, Tris?" Tobias whispered.

"Yea, I'm just tired." I smiled sheepishly.

Concern came across his face, "Do you want to go home?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, but if you need anything text me." He suggested.

"Okay." I smiled. I look back at my tray of food and eat the rest of it.

(line break)

I whipped my mouth with toilet paper before leaving the washroom stall. I rinsed my mouth with water and put a piece of gum in my mouth before leaving the washroom. I did it quickly before lunch ended, i had to tell Christina that i was on my period so that it wouldn't raise suspicion. I wasn't proud of what i was doing, but I was getting fat. My friends didn't understand, they made me eat even though it made my feel like crap. I had promised Tobias that i wouldn't do it, but some promises are meant to be broken. Plus, i was pretending to date him, it would even out.

**TOBIAS POV**

I was starting to become worried about Tris, after school she didn't stop by my locker like she does everyday. She just packed her bag and went straight home, Christina has said something about girl problems, but i wasn't convinced. I knew Tris, and I knew that wasn't the reason.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Zeke asked twirling his pen.

"Math." I replied.

"Bullshit," Zeke rolled his chair towards me, "You're thinking about what i said about you and Tris."

"Yea, I was. And it's stupid."

"It's genius, you're just too stupid to see it." He teased and rolled back to this spot.

"Are we studying or not?" I snapped.

"You're no fun, when i said come over to my house to study i didn't mean actually we should study."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, fuck around?"

"Tris and I always study."

"You guys are losers." He sighed and flipped his textbook closed. "Let's go to the mall."

"Can't got a test on Friday." I told him.

"So what? You're getting an A in math anyway. Just study tomorrow."

"I can't, i suck at this."

"Isn't Tris helping you?" Asked Zeke.

"Yea, and it's really helping." I sighed and closed my textbook. "I'm worried about Tris."

"Why?"

"She was acting strange at lunch." I explained.

"Maybe she's not doing as well as we thought she was." Zeke sighed, i knew Zeke was worried about Tris. He'd been friends with her his freshman year when he tired hitting on her and she kicked him in the nuts.

"Maybe i should go to her house, make sure she's okay."

"Maybe, text me and tell me how she is."

"Will do."

(line break)

When Tris answers the door she is in sweatpants and a white t-shirt. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hey, can i come in?"

"Of course."

I sit across from Tris, "Is there any reason you're here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you. You looked stick during lunch."

Tris tired to hid her frown with a smile, "You know, It's just that time of the month."

I made a face," Tris—"

"I'm fine." She cuts in. "I'm just tired. Senior year is stressful."

"Yea but—"

"I'm fine." Tris repeated. "Trust me."

I trusted her, i shouldn't have.

**TRIS POV**

He noticed me before i noticed him, I walked out of the gym towards my car when i heard him scream my name and jog towards me.

"What do you want Peter?" I growled.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He huffed.

"It's a shame that I would rather eat broken glass than talk to you then." I said and started walking.

"Tris! Wait, I just wanted to apologize for what I said at the mall."

I paused, "You can take your god damn apology and shove it up your ass."

"Why can't you just accept my apology?" He sneered.

"Because you're a douche! And i never want to talk or see you again. Get out of my face." I hissed.

In a flash Peter has me pinned against my car, one hand goes for my mouth while the other feels my chest. "You listen to me you little bitch, not one is ever going to love you liked i loved you. I mean why would they? You're an ugly little fat whore. You should be honoured that I wasted my time with you." He hissed. I struggled to get out of his grip, "The next time you talk to me like that again will be your last." Tears ran down my cheeks and Peter walked away with a triumphant look. I slipped into my car and placed my head onto the steering wheel, I clenched the sides with all my might and let the sobs take over my whole body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing this story! I really really appreciate it. I don't know when i can post the next chapter it might be soon or it might take a while. It really depends on how much homework i get. (I do not own divergent) Enjoy. :) **

* * *

**TOBIAS POV**

Tris didn't show up to school the next day, I spent the whole day not paying any attention in any of my classes and got kicked out of math because I threw my textbook across the room. I thought about skipping practice after school to check up on her, but I knew if i did coach will have a field day. After practice i had a ton of homework, and a test to study for so i couldn't see her then either. I let out a sigh and walked towards the locker room.

"Hey man." Will said.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"You feeling okay Tobias?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm just worried about Tris." I told him.

"I am too, but I'm sure she's just a little sick. She didn't look to good yesterday."

"I guess." I wasn't exactly convinced that Tris was just sick, I mean sure, it was a possibly, but something in my gut said it was something more.

(Line break)

I tried texting, calling, and messaging Tris, I basically did everything but drive over to her house. I groaned and chucked my phone onto my bed, maybe i was wrong. Maybe Tris was just sick and I was over reacting. I had finished my homework earlier than I anticipated, so I was bored, and worried.

"Tobias!" I heard my father shouting from downstairs.

I slowly went down, not knowing what to expect. I saw him at the kitchen table with cans of beer scattered everywhere. "What are you doing?" He sputtered.

"My homework." I said simply.

"Why? It's not like you're going to have a future anyway! You're completely useless." He sneered.

I clenched my teeth together, "May I go, father?"

"Yes, get out of my face, boy!" He waved her off.

As i turned i heard him mutter, "Useless piece of shit." I don't turn back, I keep down my anger until i reach my room, but I don't dare slam my door. Instead I take one of my pillows and stemmed it onto the floor. My vision is red, and I can feel the anger taking over my whole body. I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM SO MUCH! I repeated in my head. Normally I would have called up Tris, she always helped me, but right now i couldn't be selfish. Tris was sick, I should be the one comforting her. Tomorrow if Tris didn't show up to school I would skip last period and go to her house.

**TRIS POV**

I skipped two days of school, I know, It was pathetic. I laid on my couch and watched a rerun of some god awful show that i loved so much. Half way into the episode i heard a knock on the door. It was Tobias holding a brown bag of what smelt like chicken soup.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Don't you have school?"

"What? No, Hey Tobias, I'm grateful that you skipped last period so that you could hang out with my sick ass." He grinned.

"I'm serious Tobias." I said sternly.

"I'm just worried about you, can i come in?"

Sighing i stepped out of the way and close the door behind him.

"I got you chicken soup." He said.

"I already ate." I lied.

"That's fine, you can save it for later."

"Look Tobias, I'm fine."

"Maybe you are, but can't I be worried about my best friend?"

I responded with a sigh.

"Do you want to find something on Netflix?" He asked.

"I'm actually really tired." I told him, I wasn't lying, I felt like i was about to pass out right then and there.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, "I guess I should let you sleep." Tobias turns to leave my living room, but i pull him back. "Wait!"

With a confused look he stopped and stared at me, "Don't leave." I whispered.

"But you said—" He started.

I shook my head, "Don't leave." I repeated.

Tobias pulled me in his arms and held me tightly. I didn't start crying until I heard him whispered, "You don't have to pretend around me." I sobbed against him, he lifted me up and brought me to my bedroom where he sat on my bed and placed me on top of him. He didn't ask what's wrong, he didn't speak at all, he simply let me cry. I clenched the hair at the bottom of his neck and sobbed into his chest. Time slipped away from me, we sat there for a few minutes? An hour? I don't know, but eventually i drifted slowly asleep, before I fallen completely asleep I heard Tobias say incoherent words and I'm out.

**TOBIAS POV**

I didn't know what the hell was wrong with Tris, but I'm sure wasn't going to ask her when she was so hurt. When Tris fell asleep I placed her in bed and laid down beside her. I stroked her pale blond hair as she slept hoping that it would reach her in her sleep. After a while my breathing started to slow down, and I drifted asleep beside Tris.

When i woke up I see Tris siting at the end of her bed, her hair stuck up in different directions and her eyes red from crying.

"Hey." I said, my voice deep from sleep.

"Hi." She smiled. "Sorry for crying all over you."

"It's fine, I won't be needing a shower later." I joked.

Tris smiled sheepishly and went and sat beside me. I tucked her under my arm and let her rest her head onto my shoulder. I waited briefly before speaking. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Tris shifted uncomfortably, "Tobias—"

"Please." I repeated.

"I—Yesterday when I was walking to my car I saw Peter." She took a breath before continuing. After she finished I saw red, rage took over my whole body and i bite down the urge to drive over to his house and beat the crap out of him.

"I was so scared." She whispered.

My rage quickly turned to grief and hugged Tris tightly against me, "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." I told her. Quickly I pulled away from Tris to look her in the eyes, "If you ever see him again you run to your car without speaking to him. Or you go to the nearest store and call me, do you understand?"

Tris nodded and tucked herself back under my arm. "Jesus Tris, the next time that bastard comes even remotely near you, you tell me." I said.

"I will."

"Promise?" I grinned.

"Promise." She giggled and put out her pinky. I hooked my pinky into hers and we shook our hands three times before before letting go.

"We haven't done that since we were fourteen." Tris laughed.

"Yea, so this is serious." I said with a stern face.

Tris laughed harder and i soon joined her. Yes, we were those people that laughed at anything, even when it wasn't funny. That's probably why i loved being around Tris so much, she made everything better. Love—Tris—. My heart missed a beat and i shook Tris off me. I saw the concern in her face and looked away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I couldn't answer, it's as if my vocal chord had been ripped out. When i turned back, her eyes were rounded and her full lips parted to speak. "I have to go." I sputtered, partially jumping out of her bed.

"Is there something wrong?" Concern laced her voice.

"I just remembered that the school is going to leave a message at my house saying that i skipped." I lied, but it was true. I had completely forgotten about that little detail until now, now i had two things to worry about.

Tris nodded as if to say she understood and I took off down her stairs and out the door, my heart still beating much too fast. But not from the running, from Tris.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry for no updating for a while but, you know how it is. I don't know if I'll be able to upload anything else until maybe next week, I got a shit load of homework to do. Sorry. Oh, and thank so much for those who followed and reviewed this fic. :D (I do not own divergent) Enjoy. **

* * *

**TOBIAS POV**

"I don't understand!" Uriah whined

"It's easy, let me show you." Tris laughed and leaned closer to Uriah so that she would see the question.

When i got home yesterday there was in fact a call from the school, but my father was so mindlessly drunk he didn't bother picking up. Thank god.

I glanced over towards Tris, her cheeks were rosy from the Chicago cold. Jealousy flared through me when Tris' chest is right beside Uriah's face and I can tell that he is looking. I made sure that everyone was preoccupied and kicked Uriah's chair from under him.

"SHIT!" He shouted as he landed on his ass.

I burst out laughing and so did the rest of our table. Uriah went from angry, to embarrassed in a matter of seconds and I glanced up to see Tris give me a look, as if you say, I know. I grinned and shrugged, and Tris returned a small smile.

(line break)

"I can't believe we got kicked out of the library." Christina whined.

"Well I don't think they wanted to wash blood from the carpet." Tris smiled.

Uriah made a noise from the end of the table and rolled his eyes. "Come one man, get over it."

He gave me a very loveable hand gesture, "Love you too bro." I laughed.

Tris and I were playing footsie under the table and I was currently winning. She glanced up from her textbook to give me a look before kicking in me in the ankle.

"Cheater." I mumbled.

Tris smiled and pretended to read. Her smiles fell when he heard Cindy's voice coming towards us. Tris looked at me and touched her shoulder, when i didn't respond she took the initiative and pulled my arm around her.

"Hey guys." Cindy smiled as she came towards our table.

We all greeted her and she took a seat beside Christina. "How's the happy couple?"

"We're fine." Tris answered.

"How long have you two been together again?"

"One month, yesterday was actually her anniversary." I grinned.

"Aw, isn't that just cute." I could tell that Cindy was trying her hardest now to go psycho bitch. "I just came to ask if Tris and Christina were going to cheer during basketball season."

"Probably, I mean, the boys." Christina mussed. Will glared at her and she smiled sweetly in return.

Cindy turned her attention back towards Tris, "How about you?"

"Probably not, i'm going to probably be busy studying for exams. Plus, i have to tutor this kid over here." She gestured at me.

"I am pretty stupid." I stated.

"That you are." Tris agreed.

I tugged gently on her hair as she giggled.

Cindy tried to keep the smile on her face but, I knew that it was failing, "I actually have a confession to make. I didn't come over here to ask you if you were going to cheer for basketball or not."

"Then why are you here?" Tris asked.

"Coach wanted me to tell you that you get to be top of the pyramid next game." Cindy smiled, from what i could tell, it was a genuine smile.

"But you're always at the top." Tris stammered.

"Yea, but coach wants you to be for next game."

"Are you okay with that?" Tris questioned.

"Oh yea, I've been on top for the past two years. I can one of the supporters for a couple of games." She answered waving her hand back and forth.

"Okay then." Tris nodded. When Cindy left I look down to Tris and when our eyes met we knew we were thinking the same thing, don't trust her.

(line break)

"Be careful that she isn't the one that is going to catch you when you have to jump down." I tell her.

"Please, Cindy will probably be second highest. She would never be a catcher." She rolled her eyes.

"Still, she's evilllll." I dragged on.

"Did you really have to use all those Ls?" Tris laughed,

"Yes."

Tris laughed again and crawled over to where I was siting, "It will be pretty cool to be on the top of the pyramid for once."

I cringed, "Ugh, It's so high up. How can you even go up there?"

"It's not too bad." Tris reassured me.

"Still wouldn't do it for a million dollars." I told her.

"Chicken." Tris bocked.

"Shut up!" I scowled.

"At least you're not scared of moths like Christina is."

"Yea, whatever." I mumbled.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Tris shoot up from where she was siting and rummaged through her drawers until she finally found what she was looking for.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed and went back to me "My mom found this picture while she was cleaning. " She said and gave me the picture, a smile came across my face.

"I can't believe you still have this." I held up the picture of us on our first day on pre-school. I was sporting a blue polo shirt with my huge ass glasses and Tris was wearing a red and white dress with her hair in pig tails.

"I lost my copy." I said sadly.

"Well, It's a good thing that I have another one." Tris smiled and held up another picture.

"That is a good thing." I grinned and took out my wallet to put in the picture.

"I miss those good old days." Tris sighed.

"Yea, now we're seniors, we have to worry about college and all that bullshit."

"ughhhhhhhh." Tris whined and placed her head on my shoulder.

I jumped out from underneath and Tris fell to the ground. "What the hell!" She shouted.

"I—I'm sorry." I stuttered, shit!

"Seriously Tobias, what the hell has gotten into you? You've been acting strange since a few days ago."

"What's wrong with me? What's with you!" I shot back, "If you think that I haven't noticed that you're not eating than you're stupid!"

Tris' face redden with anger, but I didn't stop, "When are you going to see that everything Peter says is bullshit? god, you're so stupid."

Tears stream down Tris face, "Get out." She whispered.

Regret filled my whole body, "Tris—"

"GET OUT!" She shirked.

I started towards her door, but before I left I turned back. "I'm sorry, I really am. But please, eat. If not for yourself, for me."

(line break)

**TRIS POV**

Despite being mad at Tobias I ate dinner that night, I saw what he was getting at, but the way he said it, It wasn't right. Tobias and I rarely ever fought, so when we did, it was a huge deal. The next day Tobias ate lunch with some of the players on the football team. I caught myself looking at his direction many times during lunch and would pinched myself every time I did. The group had been doing a good job of not asking me what happened, but I knew someone would snap.

"What the fuck happened to you and Tobias?" Christina piped as we were stretching.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean." She snapped.

"Look, I love you, but it really isn't any of your business." I sighed.

"Fine don't tell me, just kiss and make up already. It hasn't even been twenty four hours and girls are already jumping all over him." Christina stated and nodded towards the two cheerleaders that were standing on each side of Tobias touching his arms. Anger flared up in me.

"Of course they are, he's Tobias Eaton." I rolled my eyes.

"He kind of reminds me of Jesus." Christina said.

"I kinda see it." Tris laughed.

"No! I don't mean he looks like jesus." Christina snapped, "Just everyone likes and respects Tobias."

"And that reminded you of jesus?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Look, let's stop talking about jesus and start talking about you and him." Christina suggested when we heard our coach's whistle go.

"Too late now." I smiled and jogged over to where she was.

When we get there I said beside Molly, "Trouble in paradise?" She smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She grinned devilishly at me and then at Tobias.  
"Nope, no idea." I stated and turned my attention back to couch. She was talking about how I was going to be top of the pyramid next game and that we needed to practice with me on top. Everyone gets into position and I get up to the very top, I can see why Tobias would be scared of highest. If i fell i would most likely break something, but I know i won't fall. I looked down to where I was supposed to backflip off to make sure the two sophomore where in position and launched myself off. I landed in their arms.

"Good form Tris." My coach commended.

"Thanks." I smiled proudly turning back to the rest of the team. Most of them were smiling, even Cindy. The only one who wasn't was Molly. Maybe Tobias and I were wrong, maybe Cindy wasn't the one who I should be looking out for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, so a gust asked me a few question and i'm going answer them here. 1) Tobias saw that Tris wasn't eating and accused her of it. She confirmed it when she didn't answer. 2) Tris isn't over her eating disorder, she is still very much not eating. She simply ate dinner that night for Tobias. 3)And Tobias jumped out of the way because he's scared that if Tris touches him his heartbeat will get out of control. (Still trying to deny that he likes her) That is all. :) (I do not own divergent) Enjoy. **

* * *

**TOBIAS POV**

It has been three days since Tris and I have spoken, and was killing me. The longest we've ever fought for was a couple hours, and the person in the wrong would call and apologize. Except now, we believed that we were both right.

"Come on man, just call Tris and apologize." Zeke said.

"I'm not going to do that, I'm not wrong." I scowled.

"From what you're telling me, which, isn't much i might add. This seems like both of your guy's fault." Zeke stated.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Both, I don't take sides." Zeke smirked.

"You're an awesome best friend." I muttered.

"I know, I deserve a medal." Zeke claimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Shit!" Zeke shouted.

"What's wrong?" I asked panicked.

"I'm late meeting Shauna." He exclaimed shoving this stuff in his bag.

I laughed. "Yeah, why don't you laugh at my pain?" Zeke snapped.

"You laugh at mine." I pointed out.

"Yea, whatever." He said before leaving my room.

I laughed to myself until I heard my dad coming home. "TOBIAS!"

I rushed downstairs and saw him standing in front of the door, he was pissed. "Who was that person that just left!"

"My friend." I gulped.

"Why wasn't I informed that he was coming today!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry father, I forgot."

"Well, I'm going to teach you a lesson that you won't be forgetting so easily." He narrowed his eyes. I turned around and I knew what was coming next.

(Line break)

I try my best to clean the wounds on my back, but I couldn't reach the main bigger ones. Usually I would have driven to Tris' house and she would clean them for me, but this time I didn't have that option. I thought about it though, Tris wouldn't care that we were fighting, she would have forgotten all about it and we would have been back to normal, but I didn't want me being wiped to be our reason, I wanted to be genuine and not pity. So i cleaned my back best I could and slept on my stomach.

When i woke up I felt stiff, I dragged myself out of bed. My father had already left for work so I didn't have to face him. I got ready reasonably fast and made myself a cup of coffee before heading off to school. As I walked down the halls I tried my best to walk straight and to avoid all the idiots that were running while throwing shit at each other.

"Hey Tobias." I heard a voice pip beside me.

When i turned I wish I didn't, "What do you want Molly?"

"You." She smirked.

"Are you high?" I sneered.

"Look, we both know that what ever the hell you and Tris have isn't a real relationship." She stated.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I'm not blind. I've known you for six years, and I know that you would never go for Tris."

"And I'd go for you?" I laughed.

"Yes." She said unaffected by my comment.

"Umm, no. Look, I don't really have time for this, I'm going to be late." Which I was. I really couldn't focus in any of my classes at all, not that I could since the beginning of the week when Tris and I got into our fight but today was just ten times worst. Ever since Tris and I had started 'dating' girls had been keeping their distance, but now that we were fighting and on the verge to breaking up they were, as Zeke said, lining up for their turn on the pony. When the bell rung for lunch I went to my locker to grab a few of my books when suddenly my locker is slammed shut.

"What the hell!" i shouted, I looked over to see who it was.

"We need to talk."

"So now you want to talk to me?" I glared, yes I missed Tris, but I was still pissed off at her.

"Yes." She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the courtyard and turned me around. Before I could get a word in she lifted up my shirt, and sneered, "Why didn't you tell me!"

I got out of her grip, "How did you know?"

"Please, I can tell." She rolled her eyes.

"Is that the only reason you're talking to me? From pity?" I snapped.

"No, I'm talking to you because I'm fucking pissed that you didn't call me the second that bastard put his hands on you!" She half shouted.

I smirked, "Aren't you being a little hypocritical?"

"What do you mean?" Tris narrowed her eyes.

"I mean, isn't that exactly what you do to mean when Peter is involved?"

"It's not—" Tris stammered.

"Don't you dare say that it's not the same because it is." I snapped.

We both stood there in silence, "I'm sorry." I heard Tris say.

"What?"

"Do you want me to hire a sky writer? I said I was sorry." Tris growled.

"Well I'm just surprise, I mean with your pride I wouldn't think you would apologize first in a million years."

"Well, I see my fault." Tris rolled her eyes.

"I guess I should apologize too."

Tris gave me a look that said, you think? "I'm sorry for being a dick and shouting at you."

"You are forgiven." She smiled lightly.

Tris held out her arms and I scooped her in for a hug, "This might sound lame, but I missed you." Tris whispered.

"I missed you too." I told her.

We sit in the courtyard and talked, the conversations were light and enjoyable until I remembered. "Tris."

"Mhmm?"

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked.

Tris shifted uncomfortably. "Umm, I ate two bagels yesterday."

"That's it?"

"Yea."

"Tris." I groaned.

"I'm sorry! I just can't help it!"

I take Tris' face into my hands, "Promise me that you'll start eating again."

"I can't do that." Tris whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know if I can." She cried.

I pulled Tris to my chest, "You're scaring the fuck out of me."

"I'm sorry." Tris sobbed.

"What can we do to help? Tris, I'm not the only one that's worried about you." I reminded her.

"I know." She sniffed.

"We could tell your parents, maybe—"

"No!" She cried, getting out from grip, "Please don't."

"I'm worried sick! Maybe your parents can get you help." I suggested. Tris just shook her head, "Don't tell them."

I let out a low breath, "Fine, I won't tell them if you promise me that you'll start eating again." I put out my pinky.

Tris hesitated, but hooked her pinky into mine and she shook her hands three times, "This is final Tris." I declared, "If I see that you're not eating normally one more time I'm telling."

She just nodded and rested her head back onto my chest. I know we've had this conversation about a million times within the past two years, but this was final. I wasn't going to lose Tris, not if i could help it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, man, school has been crazy! Almost threw up twice today because of test anxiety. D: But since I didn't have homework i decided to upload, sorry if it's to short, but I'll try to get another chapter up during the week but I can. BTW Thank you so much for the 100+ reviews! I am so grateful to all the people who read my fic :) (I do not own divergent) Enjoy. (btw, tell what what you thought, like if it was too fast with that thing about Tobias? I just didn't want it to drag on so i just cut to the chase) **

* * *

**TRIS POV**

Since Tobias and I had made up we've been spending every waking second together, which wasn't any different from before. Just now it felt different, I couldn't pinpoint what was off about our relationship, but it was something. My theory was that my eating disorder had made him change the way he acted around me, it wasn't a huge change. He simply would pull away whenever I tried to touch him, or would laugh a little to much at my jokes. I sighed and placed my weights back onto the racks, I walked over to where he was lifting, when i turned the corner I saw that he was talking to some curvy burnet girl. Announced flickered in me and I was by his side in approximately three seconds. Give or take.

"Hey babe." I smiled.

Tobias looked down at me and back to the girl with confusion, "Um, hey Tris. This is Katy, our parents are working together for this charity thing."

My face redden, "Oh, oh my god, hi." I stammered.

She smiled sweetly, "Hi, you're Tris right? Tobias talks about you all the time."

"Only about good things I hope."

"Of course." She giggled and winked at Tobias. I faked scowled at him, and he laughed in return.

"I really have to go, but I'll see you guys around." She beamed and waked towards the treadmills.

"She seems nice." I said.

"She is, Katy's actually really cool." He told me.

A feeling flickers in my chest, but I ignore it, "Let's go get smoothies."

"Sure."

(Line break)

I slowly sipped my smoothie as Tobias drove us back to my house, we never hung out at Tobias' house. For reasons that are quite obvious to both of us. For the past week or so I've been eating normally…ish. I've been eating less than normal, which was fine for my friends since, you know, I'm in recovery so they don't to push me. But every time I eat I felt like an extra inch had been added to my waist. Tobias was helping though, I could see myself getting better. I just didn't know how much longer until i stopped hating myself.

When we walk into my house I hear a man's voice laughing, I can't be. I feel Tobias stiffen beside me. We walked towards my living room where I saw both my parents and Tobias' father siting around with flyers and charts.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh Tris, you're home." My mom smiled.

"Yea.."

"Well Marcus, your father and I are just planning for the charity run that is happening in May."

"It's November." I said.

"Yes, but these things take a lot of time and work." My dad answered.

I nodded, I barley acknowledge Marcus' presence, but he couldn't be ignored. "You look well Beatrice."

"It's Tris actually." I shot him a look.

Tobias tugged on my sleeve but I ignored him, Marcus couldn't hurt me.

He smiled, "Tris then."

"Tobias and I are going to go to my room." I announced and dragged him up the stairs.

When we went into my room Tobias turns to me and whispered, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Piss him off! Now I have to deal with it."

The realization dawned upon me, Marcus couldn't hurt me, but he sure as hell could hurt Tobias. And I just bought my best friend a one way ticket to beating vill.

"Oh my god." I chocked.

"Tris—"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I stammered, "I forgot, I wasn't thinking, I just—"

"Tris, It's okay." His blue eyes soften.

"It's okay? I just basically sent you to your own beating!" I clenched my teeth.

"It'll be fine, I'm used to it."

Tears started streaming down my face, "Just because you're used to it doesn't mean it's fucking alright! You deserve so much better!" I cried. It was stupid, I wasn't the one that was going to be whipped yet I was the one crying, pathetic. Tobias gathered me into his arms and rested his chin on top of my head, "It's fine." He whispered.

All I could manage to do was shake my head. "It's fine." He repeated.

"You deserve so much better."

"So do you." Was his simple reply.

I didn't understand what he was trying to say, until i finally realized, I deserve better than the way I was treating myself. I turned myself around so that I could hug Tobias and we sat the on the floor of my bedroom. We didn't talk, sometimes with Tobias, I didn't need to. He just knew what I was thinking, I ran my thumb across the palm of his hand and he softly stroked my hair. I smiled to myself, as I felt my heart start to beat at a faster rate. I could hear Tobias' as well, but I hope he couldn't hear mine. We sat until we heard Marcus calling Tobias to leave with one last squeeze of the hands and a backward glance Tobias leaves my room to whatever i set up for him.

(Line break)

**TOBIAS POV**

The first thought i had when I stepped into the house was that he was going to beat me, but he didn't. He didn't even acknowledge me, he simply carried a box of beer up into his room and stayed there all night, maybe being nice to people all day made him tired. I didn't call Tris, I just wanted to think about today, back in her room. We've done it before, but this time it was different for me. I remember how my heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to explode, or the way Tris' pale blond hair felt against my skin. I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts until i found the person.

They picked up on the fourth ring, "Hello?"

"Hi." I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Let's cut the small talk. You're right." I stated.

"I usually am, but i need more clarification." Zeke laughed.

"You're right about Tris, I do love her."


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for not updating for a while! I was going to blame it all on school but really, I'm currently reading The Heroes of Olympus so its taking up a lot of my free time... amazing series btw. :) Once again sorry! . I don't know when I'm gonna be able to update again.. but I promise I'm not going to drop this story! (I do not own divergent) Enjoy. **

* * *

**TRIS POV**

"Let's be honest." Molly said as we were changing changing for cheer. "You and Tobias aren't dating."

"We are." I scuffed.

"Then how come I haven't seen you guys kissing?"

"We don't like pda." I countered.

"Sure" Molly snorted.

Before I could reply Christina cut in, "Why don't you stop checking out Tobias, which by the way, is in fact Tris' boyfriend, and find another poor soul to obese over."

Molly turned red in the face from either anger or embarrassment, I don't know, but I cough down my laugh anyways. I gave Christina a smile and head towards out of the locker room into the gym. We've been practicing non-stop for the game on Friday, since I've never been on top before, coach wanted us practice our asses off.

I get into position, when I'm on top I glanced down to see if the two who are going to catching me are in position, which I always did, just to be safe. I do a backflip and land soundly in their arms. I smiled to myself and the pyramid dismantled, I ran to the front to finish off the cheer, "Go flames!" I shouted and cartwheeled to the side.

We heard coach clap and commend us on our good work, but we still had to do the routine about million more times before she's satisfied. I don't mind it, but I know the other girls do.

Back in the locker room I expected Molly or Cindy to bother me about Tobias, but luckily they didn't. I placed my cheer shoes into my locker, as I started locking my lock Christina shoved her phone into my face, "Oh my god! There's a shoe sale!"

"Oh my god!" I replied with fake excitement.

Christina didn't seem to catch it, "Tris, we have to go to the mall, like, right now."

"We're both sweaty." I reminded her.

"For 50% off shoes, I'd go nude."

"Well I'm sure people won't fight you for your size sevens." I smiled.

"Let's go!" She shirked and pulled me out of the locker room.

I laughed and followed her towards my car.

(Line break)

"It was awful!" I whined.

All Tobias did was laugh, "I'm sure it wasn't_ that _bad."

I glared at him. "Have you ever been shopping with Christina?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Yea, so you don't know my pain." I clench my heart.

Tobias laughed and shook his head, he looked back down into his textbook and sighed.

"Hard question?" I asked.

"All these are hard, god dammit, why do I suck so bad at math?"

"Everyone has a weakness." I laughed and went over to him, I lowered my head so that I could read the question and before I got halfway through Tobias shuts the textbook.

"What the hell?" I jumped back.

"Sorry." He mumbled, his face red.

I made a face at him, "You know—If you're embarrassed that you're not understanding math, don't be." I said, I mean, why else would his face turn so red?

"It's not—" He sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Exactly, now, let your amazing best friend help you." I smiled and re opened his textbook, this time Tobias sits farther away from me, as if I was carrying some type of plague. I looked into his ocean deep blue eyes and my heart skipped a beat, I looked away quickly and returned to the question. When i figured out how to solve it I teach Tobias and then go back to my spot.

I peeked at him from my spot on the floor, Tobias' muscles were clearly shown with the black t-shirt he wore, I blushed at this. Which was completely stupid because I've seen him shirtless before, many, many times before. Just every time I have, I'd had to clean his back, I wasn't exactly paying attention to his abs then. I sighed and pulled out my flashcards to test Tobias when my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey, wanna hang at The Pit?" Uriah asked.

"Sure, when?"

"Right now, Zeke and I are driving there now."

"Let me ask Tobias." I said, I mouthed The Pit to him and he nodded.

"We'll see you guys there." I hung up.

"Looks like we're going to The Pit." He smiled and closed his textbook.

(Line break)

The drive to The Pit could be summed up in one word, awkward. We didn't speak, which was unusual when it came to Tobias and me. When the two of us were together it was like we couldn't stop talking. When we finally arrived I see that Zeke and Uriah already took our booth in the corner of the diner and slid in the seats across from them.

"Tris, can you be a girl for a second?" Uriah asked,

I pulled out my shirt slightly and looked down, "I think I've been a girl for seventeen years, either that or I'm really confused."

Tobias burst out laughing and Uriah gave me a look, "That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" I smiled.

"I should have called Christina." Uriah sighed.

"Yea, I think you should have. But since I'm here, you might as well as me whatever it is you're wondering."

After a long paused Uriah said, "What do girls look in for a guy?"

"A penis would be nice."

Zeke and Tobias boomed with laughter and I tried to keep a straight face, but failed. "Ugh! Tris!"

"I'm sorry, I had to." I laughed, "Fine, well I don't know what other girls want in a guy but… don't go with the stereotypes."

"What do you mean?"

"There are two people that boys try to be, one, the bad boy, don't do that. Just no. The second is prince charming, that's just as bad. Be a mixture of both, be there for her when she needs you, but also pick on her. That makes girl's feel special, I mean don't be a dick but sometimes call her bitch.. only for fun. Don't do it seriously, like… know the limit."

"Ahhhh." Uriah beamed.

"Oh yea, and this may sound stupid and over used, but just be yourself. Don't change yourself for a girl, if she doesn't like you for just plain old amazing Uriah she doesn't deserve you." I added.

"He's not that amazing." Zeke butted in.

"He is so! I mean— I am so!" Uriah shouted.

I laughed just when the waitress came to take our order, we all ordered our usual. Mine being a grilled onion burger with sweet potato fries. I ate about half before I gave the rest to my friends, but today I was determined to eat my whole plate. When she came back with her orders she lowered herself much to close too Tobias as she set down our plates. The feeling of annoyances rushed through me and I gave her a look that said, he's mine. Which was totally stupid since he wasn't. Tobias and I weren't dating, we were just friends, friends.

I frowned at my plate and Tobias must have noticed because he said, "You don't have to eat that if you don't want to. You already ate at your house."

"No, I'm hungry." I told him and dug into my burger.

The four of us sat and ate for an hour or so, when i finished all the food on my plate, my friends clapped and cheered.

"Fuck yea, Tris!" Zeke shouted.

I laughed and ducked my head to hide my blush, Zeke started to put his arm around me, but stop midair and slapped me on my back instead. I decided that it wasn't a big deal and followed Tobias to his car.

"That was fun." I said trying to start a conversation.

"Yea." He said simply.

"Is there something wrong Tobias?"

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"You've just been acting," I tried to come up with the right word, "distant."

"Yea, sorry, I'm just really worried about my math exam."

I knew that that wasn't it, but I didn't push him. The last time we had a conversation like this it ended with us not talking for a week, I'd rather die than let that happen again. Instead, i suggested we played a game.

"What kind of game?" He asked.

"Well, I'm going to ask you questions about myself, and you have to answer them."

Tobias snorted, "I already know everything about you."

"Then it should be easy! Okay first question, what's my favorite colour?"

"Orange." He answered automatically.

"What's my favourite thing to watch on tv?"

"Basketball."

"Okay, here's a hard one. When was the first time we met?"

Tobias was silent for a bit before answering, "My parents brought me over to your house when I was four," He recalled. "I didn't want to play with you or your brother but you somehow dragged me up to your room and _made _me play with you."

"Yeaaaa." I smiled.

"You scared me."

"Yea, but if I didn't do that then we would have never become friends." I reminded him.

"True." He laughed.

"Got anymore questions to ask me?"

"Maybe later, we're here." I said.

I was still giggly from walking down memory lane, I turned to say bye to him, but said I love you instead. I mean I did, I loved Tobias, where would I be without him? His reaction, however, wasn't what i expected. In return he gave me a sad smile and said, "Yea." I left this car feeling confused, but mostly hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Did you know that school's a bitch? Ugh! SCHOOL! anyways, here's another chapter :) Sorry it took so long, but ya know -.- I'll try to write a lot during the break [: (I do not own divergent)**

* * *

**TOBIAS POV**

What hurt the most was that Tris loved me, and I knew that Tris loved me, she just didn't love me the way I wanted her to. I was selfish, Tris always talked about how much she needed me, but I needed her so much more. When did I start falling in love with my best friend? When did I start noticing the way her hair flowed as she walked, or the way her eyes light up and she smiles. When did my love for Tris because so strong that my heart aches just by thinking about her?

"You could just tell her." Zeke said.

"You know I can't, if I do then our friendship will be ruined."

"Maybe Tris likes you back."

"Yea, and maybe the grass is blue."

"No need to be all sarcastic with me." Zeke held his hands up in surrender.

I sighed put my face into my hands, "This sucks."

"Just tell her." He said again.

"For the last time no, and if you tell anyone I will hurt you." I threatened.

Zeke laughed and wrapped his arm around me, "Let's go have lunch." As we walk into the caf I see spot Tris sitting at our table with Christina, since it was game day Tris was wearing my jersey again. This time she wore it more modestly over a pair of jeans, I did not know whether it was because of the weather or because of her insecurities. Whichever it was I was glad, I wouldn't know what to do if I saw a guy looking at Tris. When I sat down I saw that Tris was shaking.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yea, just nervous." She told me.

"We're too, if we win this than we go to play offs." Zeke said.

"Fun, fun, fun." Tris sighed.

"You'll do fine! We practiced a million times already." Christina reassured her.

She just sighed and leaned her head on my shoulders, I hesitate for a moment and glanced over at Zeke, he smirked and gave me a thumbs up. I kicked him in the shin and mouthed 'help me'

"Hey Tris, how's pretending to date Tobias?"

"It's fine, it was annoying for a while, but it seems to have blown over." She replied.

"So, you don't mind dating Tobias?" He asked putting air quotes over dating.

I kicked him from under the table and scowled. "Shut up."

"I'm just asking Tris a question." He said.

"And I'm just going to kick your ass if you don't shut the fuck up." I sneered.

"Woah guys, claim down. When did this conversation become so intense?" Christina laughed nervously.

"Yea, you guys are weird." Tris smiled unaffected by our yelling, she plucked a fry from my plate and smiled.

"Let's look at the big picture here, Tris is going to be about fifteen feet in the air and you two." Christina pointed at Zeke and I with her fry, "Have the biggest game all season, kill each other now, but you better work as if you're one person on the field."

"Wouldn't it be hard for them to play football if they were like, attached to each other?" Tris asked.

Christina flicked her in the ear but couldn't suppressed her smile, how could anyone not smile when they're around Tris?

(Line break)

"Look man, I'm sorry." Zeke said as we were changing for the game.

"It's fine." I sighed, "But if you do it again I'm going to key your car."

"Not Betty!" Zeke gasped.

"I still can't believe you named your car Betty."

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful car." Zeke glared.

I laughed and patted Zeke on the back, "Let's kill them."

"Fuck yea!"

As we ran onto the field I saw Tris in the corner of my eye, she was waving her pompoms at me and smiling. I gave her a little wave back and got into position.

(Line break)

We were down by twenty points, with little time to gain up against our opponents, apparently this was why we had cheerleaders. The girls got into their positions and I heard Tris shout, "READY? OKAY." Before doing their routine, I saw that Tris was a little off from the rest of the girls, It wasn't because she was nervous, her right foot was injured.

"Shit" I mumbled.

When they started forming the pyramid, Tris got on top smoothly. I held my breath as she flipped off the top into the arms of two girls, but when she jumped out of their arms she let out a blood curdling scream. She fell to the ground and clenched her right foot. I took off to the other side of the field, ignoring the team who was calling me back, I pushed some of the girls that were surrounding Tris and knelt down beside her.

"Tris, what's wrong!"

"I don't know, It feels like something went inside my foot." She cried.

I slowly glanced down at her white shoes and saw that blood stained them, "Some one call 911!" I shouted.

"I already did." Christina said beside me.

My attention went back to Tris as I smoothed her hair out of her face, "I'll call your parents and tell them to meet you in the hospital, I'm ride in the ambulance with you."

"You can't, the game is still going on." Christina reminded me.

"Does it look like I give a shit about the game!" I shouted.

"If you leave coach will bench you for the rest of the season." Zeke told me.

"And did you come all the way here to tell me that?" I snapped.

"Look—" He began.

"No, you look! My best friend is hurt, I don't fucking care if the Queen of England is here to see me, I'm not staying." I scowled.

"Tobias," Tris whispered.

"It's okay, I'm here." I squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to be fine, just meet me at the hospital after the game." She sighed.

I shook my head, "Over my dead body, Tris."

"Please, I don't want to get you into trouble." She said.

I just shook my head.

"Please." She repeated.

Zeke placed his hand on my shoulder, "We're all worried about Tris, but we have to finish this game. Christina will go with her, and she'll update us if its anything serious."

Christina nodded at this, and glanced towards the parking lot where an ambulance was already parked. "We have to go."

I give Tris' hand one last squeeze before she headed to the hospital and I went back to the field to finish the god damn game.

* * *

**a/n sorry for the cliffy :) you're see what's wrong next chapter, tell me what you think happened in reviews if you want. **


	12. Chapter 12

**CHRISTMAS BREAK! OH FUCK YEA! Hopefully I'd be able to post a shit load during the break, no promises though. The break is one of the only times I can read without being interrupted. :D Enjoy (I do not own divergent) **

* * *

**TRIS POV**

I sent Tobias back to his game even though I really wanted him beside me, but I knew I couldn't be selfish. Today was one of the most important games of the season, the team needed Tobias. When I sat on the hospital bed and the doctors told me that a pushpin had been in my shoe when I landed on the floor I really wished Tobias was there. He could have stopped me from throwing my glass of water at the wall, he could have stopped me from cursing at everyone in the room, he could have been angry with me, he could have helped. Now that Christina, my family, and the nurses hated me, I laid on my bed wondering who would have done it, and how they would have. I think back to the last time I was in the locker room, and If I actually locked my locker or not. I didn't.

"Is Tris in there?"

"Yea, well, she doesn't want to see anyone at the moment." Christina said.

Tobias didn't bother replying and opened the door to my room, "Tris." He huffed, his hair was stuck to his forehead, and he smelt like mint. I figured he took a shower before he came here.

"Hi." I smiled weakly.

He took the seat beside my bed and took my small hand into his large ones. "Are you okay? What did the doctor say? What happened?"

"One question at a time." I forced a smile, "I'm fine, the doctor said that I can't walk on my foot for a while and—"

"And that?" He asked worried.

I took a deep breath, "Someone put a pushpin into my shoe."

"They what?"

"They put—"

"I heard what you said." Tobias squeezed my hand, "Do you know who did it?"

I shook my head, "I just know that I was stupid and didn't lock my locker this one day."

"Fuck." He muttered.

"Don't swear in a hospital, it's bad."

"How could you joke at a time like this?" He snapped.

"To lighten the mood?" I suggested.

He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "When can you go home?"

"Right now, actually." I turned to see my doctor walking into the room. "Your parents are just signing some forms, you'll be free to go after that." He smiled.

I let out a sigh of relief and thank the doctor. "Can you sleep over tonight?"

Tobias frowned slightly, "I don't think that'll be such a good idea."

"Why?"

"I just—You should ask Christina." He said.

"You didn't really answer my question." I pointed out.

He sighed again, "You need rest Tris, I don't think having a friend over is the best idea."

"Please? I really want you over." I wasn't exactly sure why I was being so persistent, normally when Tobias rejects my offer to sleepover it's for a pretty good reason. Just tonight I wanted his arms wrapped around me as I slept.

He sadly smiled and told me that he had to go home and pick up some clothes.

(Line break)

"Caleb! Can you get the door?" I shouted from my room. My mom had told me if I left my bed she could shave off my head, which at the time had made my laugh because my mom was the sweetest person on earth. But I wasn't going to test her, and besides I was tired.

"Hey." Tobias smiled, and held up a package of Resse's and ice cream.

"Oh my god, give me!" I stretched out of the ice cream.

He laughed and opened the lid before handing the tub to me, I take a large scoop and pop it into my mouth.

"Okay, let's talk."

"About what?" I said with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Who do you think did it?" He growled.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said.

"But your okay, right? The doctors said you would be completely healed in two weeks."

"Yup.' I smiled.

"How can you be so okay with this? Someone but a push pin in your shoe! Next time it could be glass." Tobias exclaimed.

"I guess I'm not okay with it, I had quite the episode in the hospital." I took Tobias hand, "But I guess I'm okay because you're here with me. I wouldn't want anyone else right now."

Tobias started leaning into me, and at first I thought he was going to kiss me. I think a little part of me wanted him to kiss me, but he pulls me into a hug and whispered into my hair, "And there's not other place I'd rather be."

(Line break)

"I think I like Tobias." I told Christina.

"What makes you think that?" She said, unaffected by my news.

"I'm not sure, I just feel different around him. I still love him, but it's a different type of love."

"Give me examples." She said looking at her nails.

"Yesterday I wanted him to kiss me, and the other day I wanted to see him shirtless." I blushed.

Christina snorted, "Every straight girl that has ever seen Tobias wants to see him shirtless."

"Yea, but I never have." I muttered.

"I don't see what the problem is, if you like him, then tell him." She shrugged.

"It's not that easy, Tobias doesn't love/like me that way. I don't want to fuck up your friendship." I sighed.

"Ahh, I see the problem now." She said complexly.

"You are taking this surprisingly well." I smiled.

She shrugged again, "It was only a matter of time before you guys hooked up. It just took thirteen flipping years before you realized that you loved him. However, you are just accepting the fact that you like him, most people would deny."

It was my time to shrug now, "I see nothing to deny, I'm not the type to just push back my feelings. I love Tobias, and theres nothing wrong with it."

"You see Tris, this is why you're awesome."

"I know."

* * *

**I know some of you might think that it's too soon for Tris to know that she likes Tobias but for me it isn't. Tris isn't the type to deny her feelings for too long. And if your were wondering, they will be hooking up around chapter 20 :) So look forward to that. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy holidays guys! For a gift here is a really shitty chapter.. sorry it sucks :/ Anyways, I lied when I said they were going to get together in chapter 20, its going to be sooner then that...I'll try to update more but no promises. (I do not own divergent) Enjoy. :) **

* * *

**Tobias POV**

On Monday I walked towards Cindy's locker, she looked over at me and frowned. "Is Tris okay, Tobias?"

Anger flowed through me, "Are you really asking me that question?"

"Well yea, I want to know if she's okay."

I don't reply, she gave me a questionable look then said, "You think hurt her. Don't you?"

"Yes." I growled.

"Well, I didn't."

"And I'm suppose to believe you?" I snorted.

"Believe what you want, but I would never do anything like that." She snapped, she looked back and forth and motioned for me to follow her. She took me into the court yard and sat on the grass, I sat across from her.

"Hear me out, okay? Don't interrupt me as I explain why I wouldn't and didn't would Tris." She said.

I nodded in agreement and she started talking. "I hated Tris and you for a while." I was going to say something, but she gave me a sharp look, "Let me finish." I shut my month and listened, "I hated that you thought of me like one of those girls that were going to throw themselves at you. I've known you for such a long time and we're actually friends, I genuinely liked you. I wanted to get to know you, and I wanted you to know more about me, and maybe, just maybe you would like me back." She paused and looked at me, "But you pushed me aside thinking I was one of those girls and gave me a lame excuse that you were dating Tris, which I knew you weren't. It annoyed me that you didn't even think of giving me a chance." She paused again, "Yea, I was mad. Really mad, but then after a while I saw that way you were acting around her, It was different from they way you used to be. I figured out that through the whole, fake girlfriend thing, you actually fell in love with Tris. And that's when i backed down."

"So—"

"So, I don't want to be with someone who loves another person, I'm just disrespecting myself if I do that. I was just pressing you because I knew that you and Tris weren't dating. But now that you love Tris, there's nothing I can do about it." She gave me a sad smile, "I think I deserve true love, and since you already love Tris, you can't give it to me."

"Shit." I muttered, "I'm so sorry, I was being a dick."

"You were." Cindy agreed and smiled. "We've known each other since we were fourteen. Do you really think of me so badly?"

"I'm sorry," I said again, "I was just sick of girls asking me out, and I forgot that you're actually really cool."

"Not to mention smart, and pretty, and talented, and—"

"Humble?" I finished.

Cindy laughed, "That too. Okay, so now that we got that cleared up. I think I know who hurt Tris."

"Who?"

"Well, I was last in the locker room because I was trying to find my earing I was on the ground. I heard someone come in, but they couldn't see me, but I saw them. She opened her locker and went to Tris' and closed and locked it." She explained.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"I didn't know what she was doing, I thought that she was just locking Tris' locker for her."

"Who was it?" I pressed.

She looked at me in the eyes with anger, "Molly."

(Line break)

**Tris POV**

"How could a pushpin hurt so much?" Christina asked.

"It hit some nerve in my foot or some shit like that, I actually don't know or care. You try jumping and landing on a pushpin and tell me that shit doesn't hurt."

"Well sorry ."

Before I could reply, we see Tobias weaving his way around the hall towards us, "We beed to talk."

I waved bye to Christina and walked with Tobias into an empty classroom. "I know who put the pushpin in your shoe." He finally said.

"Who?"

Tobias told me what Cindy told him, I figured that he was leaving out bits of information but I don't question him on it. When he finished I felt a twit of guilt. "We were assholes." I said.

"That we were." He agreed.

"So what are we going to do about Molly?" I asked.

"What do you want to do?"

I thought for a while before replying, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Tobias questioned.

"I'm not on cheering anymore, and I'm not going to be joining any other clubs so I see no point. Plus, we have no solid proof except for Cindy, no one would believe us."

"But.." He started, "No, I don't want to do anything. I'm not going to fight fire with fire. We'll let things cool off and if anything happens again then, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." I cut in.

He sighed in frustration, "Fine Tris."

I smiled and took his hand in mine before I knew what I was doing. However, I don't let go, I feel my heart beating faster, but don't feel myself blushing. "Let's go to class before we get detention." I smiled and we left the room.

(Line break)

After school when we are at the gym, I caught myself glancing over at Tobias as he lifts weights. I slapped myself mental for doing so and go back to my own workout. After about my tenth sit up I see Tobias talking to some girl, I frowned and got up from the floor. Jealously ran through me and I stomped away to the changing room, I knew that I was being petty. He wasn't my boyfriend, he didn't even think of me that way, and that I was being unreasonable. I just wished I didn't have to feel that I didn't have to feel this way anymore, I just wished that Tobias loved that same way that I loved him.

I took one last glance in his direction and left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! sorry for the long wait, I'm just really lazy. -.- that's my excuse, anyways, here another chapter! I hope you like it, and thank you to everyone that reviewed and favorited. Since I haven't thanked you guys enough. (I do not own divergent or the walking dead.) Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Since Tris left without a word the other day at the gym she's been acting strange, I mean more strange than, she usually is. I was siting with Zeke as Tris came into view and sat across from us, "School is killing me."

"School is killing everyone, school needs to get the fuck out." Zeke replied.

It was only a week until Christmas break and basically the student body could be mistaken as the cast of The Walking Dead. Zeke, Tris and I were no different, Tris was more pale than usually and looked skinnier. I knew it wasn't because she didn't want to eat, it was because she didn't have time. Honestly, none of us did. Tris yawned and leaned her face in her hand. "I need the break, now."

"You and every other person." I said.

She rubbed her eyes and pulled out her laptop just as Christina came. "Guys, party at my house." She beamed.

"When?" Zeke perked up.

"Saturday, when the break starts." She said.

"I don't have to come to this party, do I?" Tris asked.

"Of course you do!" Christina exclaimed.

Tris groaned knowing that Christina would drag her there if she wouldn't come willingly. She turned her attention back to her laptop and started typing, we had a history essay due before the break so I knew she was working on that, here was my chance. "Do you want to work on the essay together today?"

Tris hesitates for a moment before replying, "No, it's fine."

My heart sank, I tried not to look disappointed. "Okay."

Maybe she knew, I mean, Cindy figured it out. Maybe she knew that I liked her and that was why she was avoiding and distancing herself. I left the table without a word and headed towards my car.

**Tris POV**

I stared at my screen as Tobias left feeling broken, I took a deep breath and said my goodbyes before leaving. I started driving to 711 to buy some food before I started on my homework, I walked up to the register with my hands full of food and I see Peter outside the store staring at me. My heart sped up as I paid for the food but didn't leave, Tobias made me promise to call him if I ever saw Peter, so I did.

He didn't pick up.

I called again.

He didn't pick up again.

After the sixth time I called him I was starting to get scared, I started dialling a number with shaky hands, if this person didn't pick up, I didn't know what I was going to do.

**Tobias POV**

Tris called me serval times, I didn't pick up.

**Tris POV**

"Thanks for coming." I said.

"No problem." He smiled.

"Really, thank you."

"It's no big deal Tris, anything to keep that bastard away from you." Uriah said.

I let out a shaky breath and gave Uriah a hug, "Why did you call Tobias?" he asked.

"He wasn't picking up." I replied.

"Maybe it's on silent. We were just in the library after all."

"Probably." I said.

We're standing in front of my house leaning against Uriah's car, I don't want to thank him again so I asked. "Did you ask Marlene out yet?"

"I'm thinking of asking her to Christina's party." He said.

"That's a good idea," when I see doubt in his eyes I said, "I'm sure she'll say yes."

"I hope." He sighed.

"Yea." I smiled.

(Line break)

"I should be studying." I told Christian as she dragged me around the mall.

"This is more important, we have to find the perfect outfit for you."

"Why?" I groaned.

"Because, Tobias is going to be there. And, it's going to be like in the movies when he sees you and then time stops." She said dramatically.

"If Tobias said that to me I'd probably throw up in the back of my throat." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, he is not going to magically fall in love with me just because I'm wearing make up and heels."

"He's never seen you in make up." Christina said.

"No one has, and I'll like it to stay that way. Thank you very much."

"Just a little?" She begged.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Fine! But at least wear heels!" She said hopefully.

My no got stuck in my throat as I saw a pair of Jeffrey Campbell Boots. The boot itself was a black leather and the heel was brown. I picked it from the stand it was on and stared at it.

Christina laughed behind me, "I think we have a winner."

(Line break)

The next day in class I asked Tobias why he didn't pick up the phone.

"It was on silent, sorry." He said.

"It's fine."

"Why did you call?" He asked.

"Not important anymore." I said, no need to worry him. We were stressed enough.

Christina and Zeke were siting beside each other hunched over a textbook and Uriah and Will were arguing about what the right answer of a math question was. Tobias and I were suppose to be studying history, but we just sat awkwardly beside each other, I longed for the days when everything was simple and I didn't love him. I felt the distance between us growing and growing as each day passed. Phone calls were shorter and car rides seemed longer. He didn't invite me to go to the gym with him anymore, and when we bumped into each other we didn't speak. I felt the tears building up in my eyes, I got up and rushed out of the library towards the washroom.

"Tris!" I heard someone shouting.

Was it Tobias?

"I asked— are you crying?" Uriah asked.

I whipped my face, "No."

"You're crying." He said, "Why?"

"I'm not crying." I turned away from him.

"I see that you're crying, Tris. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Tobias." I managed to whisper.

"What about him?" Uriah pressed.

I let out a sigh before I tell him, we don't speak for a moment as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know if he loves you back, I honestly don't." He said, "and I know you're afraid of telling him because you don't want to ruin your friendship, but don't like this feeling ruin your friendship. It's just as bad, trust me."

"You've had experience liking a friend?" I whipped away more tears.

I smiled sadly at me, "Yea."

We jump when we hear a bang from the end of the hallway, Uriah released me from his grip as we peered from our corner to see who it was. "That's weird." Uriah said when we don't see anyone.

"Maybe someone dropped something and left quickly." I suggested.

Uriah nodded and returned his gaze to mine, "remember what I said, and obey."

I laughed and pushed me away, "Shut up."

"You shall not speak to me in that manon! I am the great uriah!"

"You sound like a magician that is announcing himself." I laughed again.

"I do work magic on the females." He smiled.

I laughed so hard I snorted and couldn't breathe. I leaned on Uriah for support as we laughed a few feet away from the library, when I get my laughter in control I looked up and saw Tobias staring at us.

* * *

**who do you think saw Uriah and Tris in the hall? hehehehehe**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! felt like writing another chapter today, so here you are! :D I hope you guys like it and thank you for all the reviews! (I do not own divergent) Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Tris POV**

Tobias had his bag swung over this shoulder as he stood in front of the library, "Why are you leaving so soon?" Uriah asked.

His cold eyes darted from my face to Uriah's, Tobias narrowed his eyes and left without replying. "What's wrong with him?" Uriah asked.

"I don't know." I whispered.

(Line break)

I don't understand Tobias, I don't understand him at all. Was he distancing himself because he doesn't want to pretend to be a couple anymore? I sighed as I walked to class.

"Tris!" Christina yelled.

"Hey." I said.

"So, what time are you coming on Saturday?" She asked.

"Around eight." I replied.

"Be there at eight. On the dot."

"Why?"

"I want to show you something in my room, actually, just meet me in my room at eight."

"Honestly Christina, I still don't see why I have to meet you in your room."

"Just do it!" She exclaimed.

I gave her a look and agreed, in return she smiled widely and took off down the hall. I shook my head and went to my locker, I see Uriah there.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi."

"So, yesterday I forgot to tell you." His smile grew.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"I asked Marlene to the party, and she said yes."

"That's awesome Uriah!" I hugged him. "I don't want to say I told you so, but—"

"Shut up." He pushed me.

I laughed and pushed him back, I saw Tobias walking towards us. I raised my hand to wave at him but he pushed past Uriah without acknowledging me. I bite my lip to stop it from trembling. "Let's go."

**Tobias POV**

Stop being jealous, stop being jealous, stop being jealous, I said to myself. I turned the corner saw Zeke leaning against my locker. Ugh.

I pushed him away and opened it, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"What happened with Tris?" He sighed.

"Your brother."

"What did urine do?"

I smiled slightly at his nick name for this brother, "I don't want to talk about it, it makes me sound pathetic."

"You are though." Zeke smiled.

I punched him and closed my locker, we heard Tris' laugh as she beside Uriah waving her arms back and forth while telling him a story. Uriah had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. I felt my gut twist as I head in the opposite direction, "You can't possibly be jealous of Uriah." Zeke whispered, bless his soul for whispering.

"I am, and it's fucking killing me." I hissed.

"He's into Marlene." Zeke said.

I didn't reply and headed to class.

(Line break)

I'm leaning against a wall while Will picked out something for Christina. He kept asking me what I thought of everything and I honestly didn't know how to reply. It finally hit me that I hadn't bought Tris a Christmas present yet, I looked through the glass to find something that she would wear. Since she didn't usually wear jewellery. I went towards the bracelets and spot something, the white gold has thin and delicate, the charm was a little pair of angel wings and the letter A.

"Excuse me." I said.

The lady turned towards me and smiled, "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if the letter on that bracelet could be changed." I pointed to it.

"It can." She said taking it out. "Which letter would you like?"

"T." I said.

(Line break)

**Tris POV**

"What are you going to wear on Saturday?" Christina asked.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a blue crop top, and a leather vest.

She nodded in approval and moved to open my jewellery box, "Which belly button ring are you going to wear?"

I haven't warn one for such a long time that I had forgotten that I had it pierced when I was fourteen. I leaned over her shoulder and picked one up. It was the default one I got it pierced with. Plan sliver.

She shrugged, "that's fine, are you sure you don't want me to do your make up?"

"Yes." I replied putting it on.

She pouted and I laughed, "Fine, but at least do your hair."

"I will, don't worry."

"You always worry me." She sighed.

"What did you get Will for Christmas." I asked to change the subject.

"A skateboard." She beamed.

"There's like five inches of snow." I told her.

"I know that! But he was talking about how he wanted to start skateboarding when it's spring." She threw a pillow at me.

I laughed, "What did you get Tobias?"

I frowned slightly at the mention of him, but I walked over to the corner of my room and pulled it out.

"You got him a baby guitar?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's a ukulele." I rolled my eyes.

"Why'd you get him that?" She asked confused.

"Because, Tobias loves music. And, he's pretty damn good at it. A guitar would be too big for him to hide from Marcus, but a ukulele is easy."

Christina growled at Marcus' name, "That bastard forbid Tobias from playing music?"

"I guess, when I asked him why he never bought a guitar all he said was Marcus." I replied.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes.

I placed the ukulele back to where it was, "Don't you have to be home by seven?"

"Yea, why?"

"It's seven fifteen." I smiled.

Christina jumped off my bed and gathered her stuff, before leaving she shouted, "Party in two days!"

"I know!" I shouted back, and then she was off.

(Line break)

**Tobias POV**

The music was great, Christina did a great job at everything. I held a cup of beer and was legitimately enjoying myself when Zeke came over. "Meet me in Christina's bedroom."

"Why? Babe if you wanted to make out with me, just do it now."

He punched me and shoved me towards the stairs, I wondered the halls until I found her room and sat down in the chair. The party has just started, and I was having fun. What was wrong with Zeke? I turned and looked at the pictures taped on her walls. There was a picture of Tris and I in out freshman year, I smiled.

I heard the door opening, "Hey Zeke, why did you want me in here again?"

"Oh, no reason."

I spun around to see not Zeke.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY! (NOT REALLY) HEHEHEHEHE who is at the door? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! So, after this chapter I won't be posting everyday anymore.. school is starting and I actually haven't done my homework... I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter but do not fear, I won't be dropping this fic (I dont own divergent) Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Tobias POV**

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I just wanted to show you something." Molly smiled.

"Um, whatever you want to show me you can keep to yourself." I stood up.

"I think this is something you'll want to see." She smiled, "It's about Tris?"

"What did you do to Tris?"

"Nothing." She took out her phone and held it out so I could see. It was a picture on Uriah and Tris pressed against a wall. I snatched the phone away from her to get a better look, "When did you take this?" I tried to put venom into my voice, but it came out more hurt than anything.

"A few days ago. It seems like your friend has the hots for your girlfriend, some relationship you have." She put air quotes at girlfriend.

"She's not my girlfriend." I handed her the phone.

"Oh, I know." She took it back, "But I could be."

I rolled my eyes, "Please."

"I don't see why I can't, you and me, we'll rule the school." She took a step closer to me.

"I'd rather stab myself with a spork." I hissed.

She laughed and pushed me onto Christina's bed, "Please." She whispered into my ear, "You can't say no to me." and her lips pressed onto mine.

**Tris POV**

The second I stepped into Christina's house I smiled, Imagine Dragons, my favorite band. I walked towards the table to grab a cup of beer, but Christina pulled me away. Since I'm wearing heels I'm almost her height, "You're late!"

"Traffic, what's the problem anyways?" I pulled away.

She pushed me towards the stairs, "I'll meet you there." She hissed.

I climbed the stairs slowly because of my heels, when I opened the door to her room my heart stopped.

Tobias saw me and pushed Molly off of him, I stood there shocked. He whipped his mouth with his hand and stared back at me, it was Molly who broke the silence. "We're a little busy here."

With shaky legs I turned to leave when Tobias stopped me, "No, you don't understand."

"What do you want me to understand?" I spat, I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

He pulled me into the room, "Get out." He snapped at Molly.

Her smiled grew as she stepped out of the room and slammed the door close.

I pulled away from Tobias' grip and turned away from him. After a while he said, "Tris."

"What?" I blinked so my tears stayed in my eyes.

"I don't know what to say." He mumbled.

"I don't either." I whispered.

He hesitated before asking, "Why are you upset?"

I didn't know what to say, what could I say? I bite my lip and closed my eyes. I wish that hadn't just happened, I wish I could just disappear.

"I don't know how to say this." He said.

"Say what?"

When he didn't reply I turned, his face, it was so, so, broken. I don't know what kind of face I was making but Tobias' stayed the same.

"Tobias." I whispered.

"No, don't say anything. I need to do this, I can't take it anymore." He took a step closer to me and took my hands into his. "Tris, I honestly can't put how I feel about you into words. I used to think about you as my best friend, my sister. It was so simple, so bloody simple." He began, "But now I don't know." My heart speed up as his dark eyes looked into mine. "I love you."

**Tobias POV**

I said it, I finally said it. Tris slipped her hands from mine and took a step back, I was prepared for this. Prepared for the speech about how she loved me too, but not in the same way I loved her.

"You love me?" She whispered.

"I love you."

Tears started falling down her cheeks, "I love you too."

"What?"

Her grey eyes met mine, but she didn't speak. Instead she pulled my face down to meet hers. When our lips touch I forgot all about Molly's kiss, or about all the kisses I've ever had. Her arms are wrapped around my neck and I placed her hands on her waist. I could feel like smiling on my lips and I smiled back. When we break I whipped her tears away and kissed her cheek.

"You're so amazing." I said in her hair.

"That's you."

I smiled, taking in her scent, which was hairspray. I coughed and took my face out of her hair. I just noticed now that it was curled. I picked up a curl with her finger, "I like it straight."

She leaned into my touch and smiled, "I won't curl it ever again."

"Good." I leaned in to kiss her again when the door swung open."

"ABOUT TIME!" Zeke shouted.

We stopped our kiss and saw our friends standing in the doorway. Zeke in front giving us a thumbs up.

"Did you guys plan this?" Tris asked.

"Not exactly." Zeke replied, "This one was suppose to lock you guys in here until you confessed your undying love for each other." He pointed at Christina. "But you,"He pointed at Tris, "you were late."

"And Molly got here before Tris did." I added.

Christina gave me a confused look, "I'll tell you later." I said.

Tris took my hand into hers, "Let's get this party started."

(Line break)

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I started dancing when we got downstairs, the music was blasting and the lights that Christina installed were flashing. Teenagers were scattered everywhere, talking, dancing, drinking. Something that I wasn't going to do tonight, I wanted my first night as Tobias' girlfriend sober. Besides, I had to drive home. My head was rested on Tobias' chest as we slowed dance, his arms tight around me, as if he couldn't believe that I was there with him. I buried my face into his chest, he was so solid.

"Tris!" I heard someone shout.

I spun around to see Peter, sneering at Tobias and me. "What the fuck are you two doing?!"

Tobias pulled me into his side, "Get the hell away from us, Peter."

"She's my girlfriend!" He growled.

"No I'm not!" I shouted.

"I didn't agree to us breaking up!"

"Doesn't mean I'm your fucking girlfriend!" I stepped out of Tobias' protection, "I'm so tired of you and your bullshit, I am not you're property! You don't own me!" I sneered. "Get the fuck out of my face, and never, never come near me again."

Peter was taken back, but he recovered quickly, "You bitch." He hissed, "You slutty, fat bitch." He slapped me. Tobias lunged for him, but I pushed him back and slammed my body into Peter's. We hit the wall behind beside us and I pressed my forearm to his throat. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again." I hissed. "You're a sick son of a bitch and you better thank God tonight that I didn't kill you for everything that you've done to me." I released him and as he tried to catch his breath I hooked him in the jaw, and then again in the nose. I left him hunched over on the floor while I head to the kitchen. Tobias grabbed a bag of peas for my hand and I thanked him.

He planted a kiss on my lips, "I've never been so in love with you. That was so sexy."

I blushed, "Me punching someone was sexy?"

"You having the confidence to stand up to Peter was sexy." He brushed my hair out of my face, "The violence was good too."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for giving me the confidence."

"It was always in you." He said, "I just helped you look."

"Well, thank you for being my light." I kissed him again, I was never going to get tired of kissing him.

"Thank you for being you." He smiled.

"Tobias!" Zeke whined, "You've never thanked me for being me!"

Tobias laughed and put his arm around Zeke's shoulders, "Thanks for being my buddy."

"That's better." Zeke mumbled.

"How much did you drink?" I asked.

"Two cups." He replied, I gave him a look. "Okay, maybe seven."

"Uriah's not drinking, give him your keys." I told me.

"Fine." He muttered "URINE! WHERE ARE YOU." Zeke stumbled back into where all the people were and I laughed.

"How's the hand?" Tobias asked.

"Hurts, but I'll live."

He took the peas from me and said, "My dad is leaving town for a week after Christmas."

"Really? Where is he going?"

"I don't know, some business thing, that's not important." He sighed, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over."

I blinked, Tobias took my hesitation as a no. "I'm sorry for asking so soon after we became a couple, but we had sleepovers before and I didn't want this to affect the way we acted."

"No," I said, "I'd love to come over."

He kissed me again, and again, and again. He gently pulled away, and leaned his forehead onto mine. "I'm so lucky." He whispered.

"I am too." I replied.

* * *

**FINALLY! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT :) **


End file.
